


To Good Friends

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [4]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Ego Christmas, Jacksepticeye egos, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Other, warfstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Dapper Jack wasn't always an ego. He remembers a Christmas long ago with friends who believe in him...Takes place after the previous story in series: "Let it Snow" but you don't have to read to get what's going on really...For the Ego Christmas challenge thingie on tumblr. Prompt #7: Candy Canes





	To Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a story on tumblr which I'm having trouble finding at the moment. It was about Dapper Jack, I think he was Jameson or something in the story, and how he once knew Damien (aka one side of Darkiplier) back before they both became egos. I found the story really fascinating and if anyone can point me in the direction of that story again I would be eternally grateful.

Everyone knew Dapper Jack as the quiet, friendly one. What not everyone knew was he used to be someone else. Sometimes he even forgets that fact himself, deciding just to focus on who he is now rather than who he was back then. He suffered less that way. But like the fallen snow, his quiet held back memories and standing there in the snow looking up at the turrets of the large snow fortress, looking up at two familiar faces that he remembers even though they probably would never remember him. He couldn’t help but allow himself to remember…

* * *

_“Hey Jameson, could I get a little help?”_

_“Oh sorry!” Jameson puts down his pen and quickly rushes over to help you with the string of lights you are currently trying to wrap around the tree. Up till now he’d been sitting there, working on his writing. He was a quiet sort of guy, most of the time wishing to be on his own which didn’t win him many friends at the dorm. If it weren’t for you and Damien you are pretty sure that he would probably spend most of his time locked away just writing. But he’s a friendly guy, and you like having him around. With his help you manage to finish stringing the lights._

_“There!” you say in triumph. You have to say that the three of you do some excellent work. Getting the common room ready for the annual dorm holiday party has been no easy task but you have managed to pull it off. “Now all we need is for Damien to get back with the eggs for the eggnog and we’ll be all set.”_

_“Don’t know how you manage to do pull this off year after year,” Jameson admits, patting you on the shoulder._

_“Just takes a little organization and a little bit of hard work.”_

_“Guess that’s why your studying to become a lawyer,” Jameson admits, “and I’m just the lowly writer.”_

_“Oh, come on now Jameson, you’re an excellent writer,” you say, “your work is amazing.”_

_“Yeah well, try telling my father that,” Jameson sighs as he walks back to the sofa where he left his pen and pad of paper. He picks it up looking down at the words he’s written. “He’s convinced that becoming and author is foolish. Tells me that I should just come home and start working for the family business, making whiskey.”_

_“Well your family does make fine whiskey,” you admit. You remember the bottle Jameson had shared with you that one night after midterms. Most of that night was a blur, it was that good._

_“Yeah, we do,” Jameson sighs, “I just wish I had passion for it. I wish I could please my da’ but my heart just isn’t in it. Not like it is with writing. I just wish I could make my old man proud ya know?”_

_You do know. Your family has been telling you that you should just give up this dream of becoming a lawyer and to move back home so that you are not so far away. Sure, you don’t have a family legacy to uphold but trying to make your family proud was something you knew well. You place a friendly hand on Jameson’s arm, giving it a little squeeze. “I’m sure that your father will come around one day, Jameson,” you tell him. “Maybe after you become an award-winning author who writes books that sell millions of copies!”_

_He chuckles as he rolls his eyes. “Yeah if I ever manage to get published, which I think will be never,” he sighs. But then he smiles. “But thank ya’ for believing in me. It’s nice to know someone does.”_

_You smile back. “Hey as I tell Damien all the time, I got your back Chief.” That’s when the door opens and in comes Damien with his bags from the grocery._

_“Here are the eggs,” Damien says as he produces the item in question, handing them to you._

_“Good, and now gentle men we see if my aunt’s magical eggnog recipe actually lives up to all the hype.” You walk over to the refreshment table and crack several eggs into the punch bowl where you have all the other ingredients already mixed together nicely. You mix in the eggs, sprinkle in a bit of cinnamon, and pray that this won’t go the way of the bad clam chowder incident (which still makes you a bit queasy just thinking about it). You ladle some of the eggnog into glasses handing it to both Damien and Jameson before taking a cup yourself. “Alright, the moment of truth,” you say. You all clink your glasses for luck before taking a sip. It doesn’t taste horrible but-_

_“It tastes kind of like cinnamon milk,” Damien muses._

_“It has been a while since I actually had auntie’s eggnog,” you confess, “maybe as a kid I thought it tasted better.”_

_“Wait hold on!” Jameson says, placing his cup down with a big grin on his face. “I know exactly what will help!” He rushes out the door and only a few minutes later comes back with a bottle in his hand. “Me Ma’ sent me some of the good stuff. Said I should share it with my friends over here in the states. No better time than the present!” He pours the in the whole bottle and you ladle out some more. You all clink and then take a sip._

_“Mmmm,” you hum, the alcohol instantly warming you and making the eggnog taste far better. “Let me just say, that right now I consider your mother a saint among women!”_

_“Truly a wonderful woman,” Damien agrees. “Oh, and I almost forgot!” He quickly goes back to the shopping bags and produces a box. “I stopped by the candy store on my way back, figured we all deserved something sweet,” he says as he opens it._

_“Ooo, candy canes!” you say in delight as you reach in and grab one. “Man, it feels like it’s been forever since I’ve had one of these.” You pull one out and hand it to Jameson. “Here ya go Jameson, sweets for one of the sweetest guys I know.”_

_“Aw, thank ya’ kindly,” he says, blushing a bit. “And I want to make a toast.” He raises his glass in the air, a big smile on his face. “To the both of you, two friends who have been for me over these years of being away from home! I want to thank you and pray that we continue to be friends for the rest of our days!”_

_“Yes, the best of friends!” Damien echoes raising his glass._

_“To friends!” you say, raising your glass as well. The sounds of clinking glasses fills the air…_

* * *

“Dapper? Are you alright man?”

             Warfstache’s voice brings Dapper back to reality as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and looks at the pink man’s worried face. He smiles, as a sign for his friend not to worry. He is glad when Warfstache smiles back. Looking around Dapper realizes that Anti has disappeared, probably off to lick his wounds. He’s pretty sure that he’ll be back at some point, never can keep the king of chaos down for long. Dapper will have to make sure to remind himself to go and check on him later, maybe make him some hot cocoa.

             “Well, it’s been fun guys, but I think it’s time for me to head home.”

             Dapper looks up as you come out of the ice fortress, followed by Dark. You are still wearing Dark’s coat which makes Dapper smile. It feels so good to see both you and Damien together again…even if it isn’t really Damien and you aren’t really you…but then again with any of the Egos can anyone really call themselves who they were in the past. Feeling a bit nostalgic Dapper snaps his fingers and produces three candy canes. He hands ones to each of you.

             “Aw, thank you, Dapper,” you say.

             “Ooo, candy!” Warfsache says, giving his cane a long lick before sucking it into his mouth like a toddler.

             Dark takes the candy cane, eyeing Dapper a little bit. Dapper wonders if Dark knows his secrets maybe even remember him. It really doesn’t matter to Dapper at that moment as he is just happy to be amongst his friends once again. 


End file.
